What the Heart Wants
by Mia Bailey
Summary: Adelia is sent to France tasked by her father to win the love of the prince before Mary arrives. But will she have the heart to actually follow through with the deception? And after meeting Sebastian, will she even want to?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So Reign, best show on right now, am I right? Love the show, love the clothes. This story starts before Mary arrives...but she will arrive soon!**_

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that CW already has claim to.

**Chapter 1**

"Do you remember the plan daughter?" Duke Bertram de Bargas asked her.

Adelia looked from the window to her father. "What plan?" She had already heard it hundred times.

Not picking up on her sarcasm her father sighed. "You are going to the French court for a reason. It is not to hang out and make friends. We have a plan."

Adelia laughed. "Yes, I am there to win Prince Francis's heart before Mary shows up. Got it." She shook her head and went back to looking out the window.

Bertram looked to his wife, Sabrina, next to him. "What are we going to do with her?"

"We are going to make her a princess." Sabrina smiled at her only daughter.

It wasn't long after they arrived at the castle of the King and Queen of France. Adelia had grown up in castles but this one was bigger than any she had seen before. She tried to keep her awe in check so the servants helping her out of the carriage wouldn't see.

They were not greeted out front but they were supposed to present themselves that night. Adelia was going to stay at the French court for some time under the guise of learning French customs to bring back to the Spanish court. Her father had other plans.

She could have fit two of her room back home into the room she got at this castle. Her serving maids drew her a bath and laid out her clothes for the evening on the bed. Adelia sank gladly into the steaming hot tub, soaking her bronzed skin and black hair before scrubbing both with the soap provided. A serving girl helped her out of the tub and into a robe. She sat in front of a mirror as the girl worked with her hair.

Adelia gazed back at herself from the looking glass. She had the look of typical Spanish nobility; black hair and tanned skin with sharp, beautiful features. Her only oddity was her eyes. Not only where they green but in the sun you could make out flecks of gold hidden within them. They were her favorite, most interesting feature.

After her long hair was twisted half up and half down and adorned with golden feathers, two more maids came in to help her get into her dress. The corset top was blue with golden embroidering, worn over a sheer blue top that covered her neck and arms. The skirt was long from her waist to the floor and crinkled when she moved. It had a sheen over it so when she moved a certain way in the light you could see a gold sheen over the blue. Her father had it specially made for this evening.

She was sent down the hallway toward the reception room. She was told her parents would be there waiting. The hallway was large, open, and quiet. The clicks of her heels were the only sound, echoing up and down the hallway. She stopped to look out a window. The rolling green grass and sparkling lake had caught her eye. She longed to be on her horse, riding out among the fields. She had no stomach for the royal political games her parents wanted her to play.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A male voice said from her left.

Adelia jumped at his unexpected appearance, looking over to find a tall boy, no man, standing next to her. He looked to be her age, maybe a bit older. He had brown hair that almost fell into his eyes and the lightest green eyes she had ever seen. He was smiling in a friendly way and she found herself smiling back. He had a handsome face.

"It is, it reminds me of home." Adelia replied, looking back out the window.

"And where is that?" he asked.

"Spain. A castle I'm sure you've never heard of in the middle of the country."

"Ah. So you are one of new nobility come to court. I was on my way to your introduction ceremony."

She looked at him again. "So you are nobility as well then?"

He looked down at his shoes. "Not exactly. But you will see me around at court. I do live within the castle."

She looked at him more carefully. He was in brown leather from head to toe but his tunic had gold embroidery that made it impossible for her to believe he was a servant. He held himself with grace that told her he was used to being served and getting his way. How could he not be a noble?

He continued to speak. "I hope you will have a good time here. Is there anything particular you like to do?" He offered his arm to escort her the rest of the way down the hall.

She took his arm gently, enjoying the soft leather of his tunic on her skin. She allowed him to lead her down the hall. "My favorite thing to do is go riding. My horse, Calisto, has come with me. I hope to go riding every chance I get."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Most noble girls don't pick riding as their first favorite thing to do."

She grinned up at him. "I am not most girls" she teased.

They reached the door to the reception room too soon. Adelia was enjoying her conversation with this gentleman way too much. He dropped her arm when they reached the huge double doors.

"I'll see you inside. I shouldn't be escorting you into the room. It might send the wrong message." He told her.

She nodded. "I look forward to seeing you again."

"Maybe we can go riding sometime," he smiled, stepping back away from her as the guards pushed open the doors.

She was just realizing she didn't know his name when she was overwhelmed by what was in the reception room. The room was enormous, the ceiling more than two stories up, vaulted, and lit by two dozen dazzling chandeliers. There was a pathway down the center, from the door to the dual thrones on a stepped up platform. Either side of door was filled with people in brightly colored clothes, shining and sparkling with jewels and heavily embroidered clothes. They all turned to stare at her when she walked in. Adelia was frozen in place for a moment, scared with all the eyes on her. After her hesitation she started forward, walking down the cleared isle until she saw her parents. They were at the front of the crowd on her left, beaming at her as she made her way down.

Her mother took her hand and pulled her in close. Adelia was still trying to take it all in. The king was a large, well built man with a permanently scowling face. His crown was set perfectly on his head and he sat as though he didn't have time for what was about to happen. His wife was calmer, at least appearance wise. Her red hair was pulled up off her neck and her eyes scanned the crowds shrewdly. Adelia felt the queen's gaze fall on her and stay there a few minutes before moving on. She wondered what the woman was trying to assess.

Adelia saw a few chairs off to the side of the front thrones. There were three smaller chairs, lesser thrones, that were placed there. An older woman was dark hair sat in the one closest to the king. She looked bored with everything and didn't look around to meet anyone's eyes. The middle seat was empty and in the third seat sat a boy about her age with blond curls and a dashing smile. That had to be Francis.

It was only a moment later when a man in extravagant clothing stepped forward to begin the proceedings. Apparently there were three girls and one boy that were coming to the French court this day and all four were to be presented to the king and queen. As the man explained where each one came from she saw the man she had met in the hallway sneak in a back entrance. He quietly made his way to the small throne between Francis and the dark haired lady. When he sat he caught Adelia's eye and gave her a small smile and wave. Then he turned his attention back to the announcer.

The first person to be presented was a girl named Ashlyn from Italy. She was younger than Adelia by at least three years and not very attractive. She was very shy in her purple dress, staring at the ground as her father introduced her to the king and queen. Her blond hair fell only to her shoulders in curls that frizzed out from her head. When her father was done talking about her she gave a quick curtsey and rushed back to stand by her mother. The girl definitely needed the socialization that court life could give her.

The next to be introduced was the boy. He was from the Ottoman Empire and at court with similar purpose as Adelia herself. He was here to learn French court ways. The boy was only eleven or twelve, with skin darker than her own and short black hair. He was dressed in a peculiar style that wasn't in fashion in the European states. The king looked at the boy closely as though he had more interest in him than in any other person in the room. After his introduction the boy said a few words of gratitude before shuffling back to his spot near Adelia.

Her father was next. Bertram puffed up his chest, looking grand in his navy and gold outfit. He bowed low before the king and queen before he spoke. "You excellencies, I am Duke Bertram de Bargas of Spain, brother to the Queen of Spain. I am here to present my daughter, Lady Adelia de Bargas, favorite niece to the King of Spain. As he has no daughters of his own he does spoil her and treat her as if he would his own daughter. She is favored in the Spanish court. She has come to you to be educated in the ways of the French court so that she will be a better wife to any noble that is lucky enough to take her as a wife. I am entrusting the light of my life, the light of the Spanish monarchy's life, to your esteemed care."

That was Adelia's cue to step forward and curtsey and she did, meeting the king's eyes until her knee touched the ground. "Thank you, your excellencies, for sharing your home, your court, and your customs with me." She rose and met the king's eyes again. She did not want to be seen as a shy wallflower.

"King William and I have discussed this arrangement." The king's voice boomed into the room. It was the first time he spoke, startling everyone. "It is part of a peace negotiation. I am aware of your status and favor with the royal house." The king paused before finishing in a neutral tone. "You are welcome here."

Adelia couldn't help it. She sneaked a look off to the side, off where the three smaller thrones were. Where Francis sat, along with her friend from the hallway. Both boys were looking at her with interest. She caught the faintest smile from mister green eyes before she looked away. She was dismissed back to her spot at the front of the crowd.

The last girl presented was from Austria. Her name was Zoe, she was the same age as Adelia, and she came from a higher nobility house. Her blond hair was mostly up in braids and Adelia could see she was very pretty. The girl wore a dress spun in mostly gold and she shined under the chandeliers. She smiled at the king and queen and openly smiled at Francis as well. She was not presented by her parents but by an uncle familiar within the French court. The king did not deem it worthy to say anything to her.

And as suddenly as it started, it was over. The introductions were done and they were being dismissed to the dining hall for dinner. A din of chatter quickly rose, making it difficult for Adelia to hear what her father was trying to say to her. He took her hand and led her toward the hall, her mother close behind.

The dining hall was full by the time they reached it. The king and queen sat at a table high above the rest of the court. Francis was at the king's right side followed by her friend from the hallway and then the dark haired lady that had sat next to him. Next to the queen sat two little boys, one with dark hair and one with fair hair. The queen leaned away to talk to the boys. The king leaned away to talk to Francis. She could immediately tell that the marriage was not founded in love.

Her family's table was close to the king's table. "Father," she asked as they began eating. "Who is that next to the king?"

"Prince Francis sits at the right hand of the king." Her father said. Francis was cute in a boyish way but she was already caught up in young man sitting next to him. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"What about the others?" She tried to ask casually.

Her father glanced up at the table before looking back at his food. "His bastard son, Sebastian. He is most favored by the king despite his heritage. Sebastian's mother sits beside him."

Adelia looked at her father in alarm. "Mistresses and bastard sons live and walk among the court?" She hadn't heard of that in Spain. She had been raised in a world that told her bastards were not to associate with nobility.

Her father looked embarrassed. "It happens. Even at Spanish court. It is just not always widely talked about."

Adelia looked back at Sebastian with new eyes. He did have his father's jaw line and long, straight nose. He seemed to be friends with Francis. She supposed if the prince had no ill will against him she shouldn't either. She was here, after all, to learn about French court. And to win Francis's heart.

As she looked up again at Francis and Sebastian she felt herself drawn to Sebastian's green eyes. He caught her stare and smiled at her, causing her to blush and look away. A new thought occurred to her: she had never imagined in all their planning that it might not be Francis's heart she would wish to win.

_**A/N: So what do you think? Continue? And who else thinks Bash's eyes are totally dreamy?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you to the few of you who reviewed and the many more that followed. I wrote all the way to chapter 5 yesterday and I am currently working on Chapter 6. Of all of them I think this was the shortest chapter. So there is definitely a lot more to come. Mary will eventually make an appearance. But for now, bring on the Francis and Bash!**_

**Chapter 2**

The following day Adelia's parents were leaving to head back home. Her father whispered in her ear one last time that she needed to remember their plan before climbing into the carriage that would take him and his wife back to Spain. Adelia stood at the end of the road, watching until their carriage was all but a dot in the distance. She wanted to make her parents proud. She had come here intent on making Francis fall in love with her. Now she was not so sure.

She shook her head, turning back to the castle doors. What good would a bastard do for her? She was the Queen of Spain's niece, a political pawn that was to be used to secure the betterment of Spain in European diplomacies. She couldn't love Sebastian.

As though thinking of him summoned him, Sebastian met her at the front door of the castle. He greeted her with a charming smile. "Hello."

"Sebastian." she replied.

"I see you have learned my name. You can call me Bash, everyone else does."

She nodded her response.

His gaze turned troubled. "Does my name bother you?"

Adelia shook her head. She found herself mesmerized by his eyes and easy smile. "No, I am just sad. My parents left and I will not see them for a while," she lied.

Bash chuckled. "I tend to prefer when my parents aren't around. They don't radiate fun, if you know what I mean."

Adelia returned his smile. "I guess I can see that. Did you need me for something?"

Bash looked over her shoulder toward the stables. "You mentioned riding yesterday. I was wondering if you wanted to go out today. With me. On a ride."

Adelia felt a moment of indecision. She wanted nothing more than to spend the afternoon on her horse Calisto and in the company of Bash. But she was supposed to be wooing Francis, the future king of France, not his bastard brother. She should be searching him out on the grounds right now.

In the end her love of riding won out over common sense. "Ok, let me change. I'll meet you at the stables."

"I'll get Calisto ready." He nodded at her once before walking away. She was pleased he remembered her horse's name.

She hurried to her room where her maids helped put her long hair up into twisting knots on her head. She changed into lighter clothes for the ride and covered them with her brown leather riding jacket. Knee high black boots completed the outfit. She made it to the stables just as Bash was leading her horse out.

Calisto was a dapple gray mare from a line of famous Spanish horses. She was Adelia's prize possession and moreover her best friend. She rubbed the horses muzzle when she approached, pleased when Calisto nuzzled her shoulder in return.

Bash helped her mount her horse before climbing onto his own bay gelding. "This is Mercury." He told her, patting the horse's neck affectionately. "Follow me," he told her, kicking the horse into a trot away from the castle walls. Calisto had no problems keeping up with his horse and soon they were galloping across the fields by the lake. Adelia was glad that even in France she could feel free on the back of a horse, the wind in her hair and the sun on her face. She was a little disappointed when Bash slowed them down.

She brought Calisto up to walk next to Mercury. "We can't go much farther today." Bash told her after a moment of silence.

"Why not?" she asked.

He gestured toward the woods. "The trees. Nothing good lurks in there. They can be dangerous."

She grinned wryly at him. "I have you, don't I?"

He put a hand on his sword hilt at his belt reflexively but shook his head. "I may not be enough for every challenge in those woods." She saw that he had a haunted look on his face.

"We should let the horses drink. Rest." Adelia motioned toward the creek that fed into the lake. Bash agreed and dismounted, helping her off her horse. He tied them loosely to some nearby bushes with enough rein that they could drink from the creek and graze from the grass. Both Bash and Adelia sat on some large rocks that had them looking back at the castle.

"From this distance it almost looks small." Adelia said.

"It is small." Bash picked a long piece of grass and began winding it between his fingers.

Adelia looked at him in confusion. "How so? It is much bigger than our castle back in Spain."

"It is a gilded prison for some." Bash replied quietly.

"Do you not like living there?"

He looked at her sharply before looking down at the grass between his fingers. "It is fine. My father treats me with respect and love. I am with my mother and brothers."

"But..." she prompted.

He sighed loudly. "But I can't go anywhere. I can't do anything beyond the castle grounds. I can go hunting but only with a guard at my side. My every move is watched because my father fears his enemies will use me against him. As I get older I get a few more freedoms but I fear..." he trailed off, his eyes on the castle again.

"What do you fear?" she whispered.

He looked at her. "I fear for my future. All is well for my father to look on me favorably. But as an adult what will I be? Who will I be allowed to marry? What will I be allowed to do? My father will not be king forever."

"You worry about Francis?" She hadn't met the prince yet. Maybe he was an unkind person. She never planned on him being someone she wouldn't like. What if he was abusive?

Bash shook his head. "No, Francis has it even worse than I do in some respects. His guard is twice as big and twice as strict as my own. He and I are brothers as much as two can be but when he is king what will he do with me? Grant me lands and a title? I will be a threat to his crown then." He threw the piece of grass in his hand away from him. The green tangle barely fluttered a foot away. "Not that I want it."

So Francis wasn't a bad person in Bash's eyes. But the young man was correct. His future was something to be feared.

Bash looked at her again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't bother you with this. I don't know you and you don't know me. This is a deep conversation for two strangers."

"One step closer to being friends then, I guess," she smiled at him before realizing his face was only inches from hers. She had only been kissed once before in her life and it had been a gross surprise. She didn't think kissing Bash would be gross. But it would be wrong. She leaned away before he could lean in.

"Why are you here?" he finally asked.

"Because you brought me here," she replied, confused.

"No I mean at court. Why are you at French court?"

"To learn the traditions and customs of the French court to become a well rounded noble lady-"

"No," Bash laughed, standing and facing her. "I mean the real reason. Not the reason your father made you rehearse."

She felt a moment of fear. Did he know why she was really here? Did he guess she was trying to win Francis over before Mary arrived from Scotland? Was she that transparent?

"I can tell you what I think," Bash continued, walking over to the stream and crouching down by it. He splashed some water on his face before looking back at her. "I think you're here to get in good with the queen."

"The Queen?" Adelia echoed.

"Not Catherine. Mary. When she comes she'll have her ladies in waiting. But if you breach that circle, if you become her friend, that will rocket your status beyond what it already is. I think your father knows this."

Adelia felt her jaw drop a bit at his suggestion. It was so far off from the truth it was laughable. Yet it was a better idea for him to have than why she was really there. She shrugged at him. "How did you figure me out?"

"Because who would really want to learn French customs?" He chuckled, standing and walking toward her. He offered her his hand to help her up. His hand was warm on hers and she didn't want to let go. She let him grip her for a moment longer than necessary before taking her hand back.

"When will Mary arrive?" she asked.

"A week, maybe two. We don't know for sure. That's on purpose, to keep enemies from striking." Bash unhooked the horses and led them over to her. He handed Calisto's reins to her. They began walking back to the castle, side by side, leading the horses. "Her being here will change everything."

"How so?"

Bash studied her a moment before deciding to continue. "Francis tends to have a wandering eye."

That was a polite way of saying he liked to do more than just kiss many different girls. Adelia was old enough to understand that. "So he had many girlfriends?" This would be useful knowledge to have for her plan.

"You could say that. He's a romantic at heart, I think he just falls in love easily." With a chuckle he added, "and out of love just as easily."

"What about you?" Adelia asked before she thought it through.

He looked at her again. She forced herself to keep staring forward. "I have thought I was in love a few times," he admitted. "But I don't think I was. I think it was a combination of lust and naivety. Those two things tend to get me in trouble."

"Your eyes wander less than Francis's." Adelia smiled at him.

"They wander more cautiously," he corrected. "I am not perfect." He glanced upward at the sun. "We should mount the horses and ride back. The sun will be setting by the time we reach the gates."

He helped her onto her horse and when they were both mounted they raced back to the castle. Bash and Mercury won by a few seconds but only because Adelia didn't want to hurt his pride. She held Calisto back at the last minute.

A stable boy met them to take the horses. Dusty but happy, Adelia was glad to let Bash lead her inside as the sun set over the forest behind them.

"Thanks for letting me win," Bash whispered in her ear before they parted ways at the hallway that led to her room. Before she could protest he was gone and she was left on her own to clean up and prepare for supper.

_**A/N: Don't forget to write a quick review to feed the muse. I like to know if people are enjoying the story as much as I am!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Thanks again for your reviews and likes. It's always nice to see if people are enjoying something you're writing. I promise the romance will be heating up in the next few chapters._**

**Chapter 3**

Adelia had no more encounters with boys for the next two days. She tried to put herself in the position to meet Francis on his own but she was constantly being led to sit ins where girls of the court were being taught writing or embroidery. Adelia had forgotten just how much she hated life at court. This was the type of stuff she did when she visited her aunt and uncle in the Spanish court. She was bored when she did it there and she was bored when she did it here.

She did form a friendship with Ashyln, the shy girl that had been introduced the same day as Adelia. The girl was quiet and didn't talk much but that was what Adelia liked about her. They could sit in silence or Ashlyn would listen to Adelia complain about how bored she was. Or listen to her complain about Zoe.

Zoe, the Austrian girl who had also been introduced on their day, was a royal pain in the ass. She was politeness and sunshine around all the supervising nobles and adults but cruelty personified behind their backs. Adeline had found Zoe on the second day smacking Ashlyn for not answering a question the older girl had asked. When Zoe went to strike the girl a second time Adeline had grabbed Zoe's wrist to stop her.

"Don't touch her!" Adeline said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Zoe yanked her wrist out of Adeline's grip. "She won't answer my question. She needs to be taught respect."

Adeline frowned. "She is of noble blood, just as you are. Ladies don't smack people to gain respect. They use their words."

Zoe shoved her face in Adeline's. "Fear earns respect, you twit. Touch me again and you'll be sorry."

Adeline had dealt with her share of bullies in the Spanish court. Because she was a little shorter than average and had a pretty face people assumed she would cow to their threats and attempts at diminishing her. Adeline put her hands on her hips and didn't back down. "You are a guest in the French court, as is Ashyln, as am I. What, pray tell, do you think you will do to 'make me sorry'?"

Zoe took a step back but the fire didn't die from her eyes. "You've crossed the wrong noble Adelia de Bargas. Watch your back." Zoe stomped off, being sure she had the last word.

This incident had cemented Ashlyn and Adelia's friendship. Right now they were sitting on a small couch, embroidering flowers on tablecloths, and watching as Zoe made their instructor laugh. Zoe was surrounded by girls on all sides, the center of attention, and glowing with the admiration showered upon her. Her smile lit up the room. And it was one hundred percent fake.

"Why can't they see that she's an imposter?" Ashlyn whispered. Ashlyn rarely spoke any louder if she spoke at all.

"Because she's a good liar. She's been doing this a while. And she's beautiful." Adelia sighed. "People tend to overlook details when someone is beautiful. They want her to be good so therefore they believe it. How could someone so lovely be bad?"

"She's not bad," Ashlyn corrected her. "She's pure evil."

Adeline nodded. She continued her embroidery only half paying attention. She was trying to ignore Zoe and think of a way to meet the prince that wasn't completely obvious that she was trying to meet him. Not paying attention had dire consequences. She stabbed herself hard with her needle.

"Ah! Ow!" She jumped up, dropping the cloth and holding her finger. It was a little needle but the poke was deep and painful. She heard giggles coming from Zoe's end of the room.

The instructor came over to look at the wound. She looked at Adeline as though she were a simpleton. "Never have I seen someone prick themselves this bad. You need to have that cleansed and bandaged or it will fester. Off to the infirmary with you." Adeline was ushered out of the room with instructions on how to head toward the healer's quarters.

Adeline walked swiftly, holding her injured finger in her non-injured hand. She felt like an idiot. Who hurt themselves _embroidering_? It wasn't even a good injury, just a pin prick that hurt like hell and was bleeding all over her hand.

She was in such a hurry that she didn't notice the person coming around the corner until she ran into him. The jarring meeting sent fire into her hand from her wound and she couldn't help but squeal in pain. The person had run into her injured hand. There was no way he wasn't going to have her blood on his tunic.

It was a nice tunic. It was black leather, studded in gold crisscrosses, and soft as butter. She started uttering apologies until she looked up into eyes the color of the sea. Words died on her lips. "My prince," she stuttered, fumbling into a curtsey.

He grabbed her gently by the arm to keep her from kneeling. "It's ok," he told her. "I am not injured. But it looks like you may be."

She blinked at him a few times. Her head was slow in processing what was going on. Her opportunity was presenting itself and Francis was touching her arm. Yet she had run into him because she was on her way to the infirmary because she had stupidly made herself bleed with a needle. She felt like now would be a good time to die. "I hurt myself." she said.

"Yes, I see that," he smiled at her, motioning toward the blood on her hand with his free hand. "Are you off to see the healer?"

"I don't want it to fester." Words seemed foreign to her. She was having a hard time forming coherent thoughts. Francis was being very patient with her.

"No, no you don't." He agreed. "I will lead you the rest of the way. We're close." He took her arm and gently escorted her down the hallway he had just come from.

It took another moment for Adelia to get her thoughts in order. "I'm sorry to bother you, my prince-"

"Francis. Please, don't call me prince. Francis is fine." he insisted.

"Francis," Adeline smiled at him. "I'm a little in shock from seeing you in the hallway."

He looked at her with amusement. "I live here. Why wouldn't I be in the hallway?"

"It's a big castle. I didn't expect to run into you," she amended.

"I'm trying to avoid my guards today. I wanted a little fresh air without someone breathing down my neck." Francis told her. She thought about what Bash had said about the guards on the king's children.

"Well then, you should be off. While you can." Adelia said. "I can make it on my own."

He flashed her a charming grin. "You are a damsel in distress. It is my duty to help you."

"I don't know about distress," she grinned back. "But I supposed I could use the help."

They reached a large wooden door and Francis pushed his way in without knocking. It was a typical infirmary with two empty cots and tables covered in powders and vials. The room was empty. Francis shook his head.

"This is why I came. Our healer isn't always reliably here. My mother uses him for council. But no worries." Francis went to one of the tables and pulled out a drawer. "I think I can fix you up."

She walked over to stand next to him. He pulled out a vial of clear liquid, a wash cloth, and some bandaging material. He took her over to a wash basin and rinsed her hand off thoroughly with the water in the jug next to it. He then examined her finger closely. The first thing she noticed was that his touch didn't stir feelings in her like Bash's did. She tried not to think about it.

"This is your injury?" He held her finger up to her own face so she could look at it. It was pathetically small. "All that blood came from this little hole?" A drop of blood was beginning to form again.

She shrugged at him. "It may be small but it is painful." After a beat she added, "And I may have just wanted out of embroidery lessons."

Francis laughed out loud at her words. "You stabbed yourself with a needle to get out of lessons?" He shook his head with amusement. "I like you," he grinned.

She found herself grinning back at him, not correcting him. It had been an accident but she also hadn't want to attend the lesson. She let him cleanse her finger with the liquid from the vile, wincing when it burned. He gently bandaged her finger with surprisingly nimble fingers.

"There, all set." He let her take her hand back.

He had wrapped the bandage material around her finger so many times it made her finger three times bigger than it normally was. "That's a big bandage."

He shrugged. "I don't want you bleeding again. And," he looked around to make sure they were alone before he whispered, "I'm not really a healer."

She dropped her voice to match his conspiratorial tone. "That's ok, I won't tell." They both grinned before standing up to leave the room. In the hallway again she found the prince quite chatty. He asked her about her stay at the castle and what she missed about home. He was surprisingly easy to talk to and didn't seem haughty or condescending.

"I think we should attend the festival tomorrow. You can be my guest." He said as they reached the fork in the hallway that would take them in separate directions.

"My prince-Francis," she was surprised at his sudden suggestion.

"If you want to. I would like to get to know those in my court better." He looked at her sweetly with his sky blue eyes. "I would like to get to know _you_ better."

This was what her father wanted. This was what she was here for. Yet she felt her heart sink as she replied with forced enthusiasm, "Of course. We should go to the festival together tomorrow. I look forward to it."

He smiled at her, a charming smile. He took her injured hand and kissed the back of it. Then he spun on his heel, walking away from her, leaving her wondering why this victory was tasting so bitter sweet.

_**A/N: Awww Francis. So sweet. Take a second to review my story if you would like me to continue. Tell me who you're a fan of for Mary. Are you team Mash or Frary?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Updates might slow down here this weekend because of birthday things and final projects for classes type things. But I do need to write more of this story. It's been a blast. Thank you so much for the few of you who have reviewed. I love Bash with all my heart but I'm totally team Frary. Anyway...I think there is kissing at some point in the chapter. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Adelia took a quick bath before getting ready to go to the festival. She wasn't sure what type of festival it was but she needed to make a good impression on Francis. That was her goal; to win his heart. She tried to be firm and enthusiastic about it. Inside she was doubting herself.

Her maid twisted and braided gold and green ribbon in her dark hair. The dress she chose today was a spring green with pink and golden flowers on the bodice. The skirt was light and airy, perfect for a day walking around outside in the sun. The color of the dress brought out the color of her eyes, making the green enhanced and the gold flecks sparkle. When she looked in the mirror she saw a beautiful girl dolled up to spend the day with a prince. She lifted her chin as she regarded her reflection. She needed to be confident in this. No doubts today.

In the courtyard a gathering had begun. Apparently she wasn't the only one accompanying the prince to the festival. She saw several young noble girls and boys she recognized from her classes. There were three carriages waiting to take them to the town where the festival was being held. Fully armored soldiers sat on horses flanking the carriages while a few in chainmail stood milling about. They were going to be heavily guarded.

Adelia felt her heart flutter when she saw Bash appear from the castle. He was in riding leathers, brown and expensive looking. He mounted Mercury and began chatting with a nearby guard. She felt herself smile at the thought of him joining their adventure.

Her heart sunk, however, when Zoe appeared moments later. Her blond hair was done up in an elaborate style with pearls and gems. Her dress was white and gold and fabulous, showing off bits of her skin that would be scandalous in the Spanish court. Her dazzling smile matched her shiny clothes and Adelia could hear her laughter from across the court.

Francis arrived a few moments after Zoe. Zoe tried to get his attention but he was walking past her, greeting all the noble youngsters as if they were all old friends. At the last minute Adelia realized he was making his way toward her. "My lady de Bargas. Our carriage awaits." He gestured toward the first carriage which was by far the most splendid of the three. With a forced, shy smile, Adelia thanked him and got into the carriage. He got in after her and sat across from her, facing her. Another boy got in and sat by Francis and a girl sat next to Adelia. She was glad it wasn't Zoe.

The boy next to Francis was the boy from the Ottoman Empire, the one introduced on the same day as Adelia, Ashyln, and Zoe. He was in her writing classes and she knew his name was Omar. Most of the nobles feared him, even though he was young, because they feared his country. As far as Adelia could tell he had been nothing but nice and charming to all at the French court.

Francis looked over to Omar. "So my friend, are you glad to finally be out of the castle?"

Omar looked at the prince with wide eyes. "I am enjoying my stay at the castle, my Prince."

Francis chuckled. "I wasn't suggesting otherwise. But it is nice to get away once in a while. See the countryside. Mingle with the people."

The girl next to Adelia who she recognized as Madeline, smiled. "The Prince thinks his guards will let him mingle with the people?"

Francis made a face. "I will at least try. I am tired of always having armed babysitters. If the people love their king then why would I be threatened at a common festival?"

"Even the most benevolent kings have enemies." Omar said. "The king is right to have guards on you at all times. You are his legacy, after all."

Francis groaned and looked out the window. "Don't remind me."

"Don't you want to be king?" Adelia found herself asking.

Francis looked at her. "Of course. It's just that I'm not king yet. I still want to be young. I understand all too well what being king will mean some day. The people of France are my people and I must look out for them, do what is in their best interest. I understand the politics. I understand the responsibility. I just don't want it yet. Right now I want to be young. Free."

"You won't make it to be king if you aren't cautious, my friend." Omar reminded him. "If you are dead then you won't be king."

Francis looked at the younger boy for a moment. He turned back to the girls. "He is right, of course. So let us talk about happier things. Have you ever been to a local, commoner festival?"

Adelia shook her head no while Madeline nodded her head yes. Francis laughed. "Well good, this will be a treat. Tinsdale has some of the best baked sweets in the country. I look forward to going every year just get to taste all the delights they have for sale."

"Some of the boys were saying there were games and contests." Omar jumped in.

Francis nodded. "They are different each year but always fun to watch. I haven't participated in any in years. But feel free to try any of them out. They always seem fun."

The rest of the journey was spent with the four of them chatting about the weather and what they thought they might do when they reached the festival. Francis admitted to the two girls that he had been spending a lot of time with Omar lately because the boy had been showing him how to use different types of weaponry, swords and bows that were used by the Ottoman Empire.

They arrived at Tinsdale fairly quickly. The prince stepped out first, offering his hand to help Adelia out. She gratefully excepted and looked out at the field outside of the town that was decorated for the festival. There were bright ribbons tied up around many trees, posts, and tables. Colorful paper lanterns were lit even though it was still light out. There were a few areas roped off for events with benches set up around them for spectators. There were booths set up selling trinkets and jewelry. The sweet smell of baked goods wafted toward the group of nobles making Adelia's mouth water.

Francis attempted to walk toward the festivities but a chainmail guard stopped him. He and two other guardsmen went first, sweeping through the crowds to make room. Francis looked at Adelia with a sad look before offering his arm. He wanted so much to be normal and walk among his people as though he were one of them. She took his arm with a reassuring smile.

"It will be ok," she promised.

"I will try to ignore the babysitters the best I can." He told her.

The first row they went down was full of sweets. The guards quarantined the row off so the nobles could flutter from stall to stall, buying and tasting the variety of foods offered. Adelia had to laugh as Francis got powdered sugar all over his vest from a sweet he gobbled down without a breath. She took a dainty bite of what he had left for her and nodded her agreement that it was spectacular.

"Here, my Prince," Zoe said. She had come from nowhere and offered him a piece of something baked. She wouldn't let him take it but instead made him bite it out of her fingers. "It is divine." she added while he chewed. She watched him with hooded eyes, ignoring Adelia at his side.

Francis nodded at her, still chewing. "It is very good, thank you Zoe."

Zoe gave him a little curtsey. "I knew you would like it my Prince."

"Please, call me Francis."

"Francis," Zoe looked at Adelia now as though she had won something. The look was wiped off her face when Francis took Adelia's hand and led her away from Zoe.

"Come, Adelia, I want to show you something," Francis grinned at her.

And so the afternoon went. Francis spent his time wandering from stall to stall, sure that Adelia was near him at all times. He bought her food, made her try on the inexpensive jewelry at the stalls, and stood by her as they watched the smaller children play the games in the rings. He flashed her winning smiles and even dared to touch her hand a time or two. It was happening. Her father's plan was coming to fruition.

Yet she found herself scanning the crowd for Bash every few minutes. She saw him occasionally, joking with a noble or talking with a guard. He was always with someone different and seemed very calm and relaxed. He was having a good time.

"I think I'm going to try this," Francis said, pointing to one of the roped off areas.

Adelia read the painted sign. "Best of three. Sword play." She looked at Francis with alarm. "You're going to fight someone with a sword?"

Francis grinned at her. "They're wooden. This isn't ancient Rome. We aren't gladiators."

She narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. "Who is going to challenge the Prince of France? And whoever is willing to do that would do best to let you win. What kind of contest would that be?"

His smile faded. "Do you not want me to enter the contest?"

Adelia sighed. "I have no say over what the Prince does or doesn't do. I just caution you to use good judgment."

He did seem to ponder her words for a few moments. Then with an overly loud sigh he shook his head. "I'm doing it. I think it will be fine. I'll make sure my opponent knows not to let me win. I want a fair fight."

Adelia offered him a smile. "Then I hope you have fun. Good luck, Francis."

With a quick grin he walked away from her and toward the man who was running the contest. A guard hurried after the prince.

"You've held his attention for the whole day," a voice at her ear made her jump. She turned to see Bash at her side.

"He invited me on this trip." Adelia replied, heart thumping loudly in her chest. She worried that Bash might hear it.

"He invited us all on this trip," Bash challenged. "But you get to ride in his carriage. And you have been at his side since we've arrived." He paused a second before adding. "He likes you."

Adelia felt her cheeks flush. "He doesn't like me, he doesn't know me that well."

Bash chuckled. "He doesn't have to know you. You're pretty. You're sweet and kind. You smile at him. That's all he needs to know to like you."

"He likes so easily?" Adelia didn't know whether or not to be offended.

"I told you before. He's a romantic. He loves just as easily."

Adelia snapped her head toward him. "I will not be one of his conquests." She didn't want anyone thinking she was going to be easy to get into bed with.

Bash held up his hands. "I'm not saying that. But he is engaged to Mary of Scotland. She is going to be here in three days. He should not be looking at you with such endearing eyes."

Adelia chewed on her bottom lip. She watched as Francis walked into the ring. A large man, a commoner, entered after him. She could see he and Francis trading verbal barbs good naturedly. A few guards paced on the edges of the ring. Both contestants had on light, battered armor and picked up heavy wooden swords. After a moment the contest began.

She thought about lying to Bash. She thought about telling him she wasn't here for Francis, she was here for Mary as he suspected. He didn't need to worry about her and Francis because she wanted nothing from him. But all that would be false. It would be lies. That _was_ why she was here. To make the blond king-to-be fall in love with her. Unite Spain and France against England and Scotland.

"Engagement is not married." she found herself saying. She felt Bash's eyes on her. She lightened her tone as she continued. "Francis could change his mind. There might be a better union, a more strategic union for him to consider. The king might find Austria a better ally than Scotland."

Bash snorted. "Austria. You mean Zoe."

"She's attempting to gain Francis's favor." Adelia pointed out.

Bash shook his head. "She is a snake. I can see it in her eyes. Cold-blooded and ruthless. My brother however," he paused as they watched Francis fight the larger man. Francis took the winning blow on the first fight though it was hard won. The second match was beginning. "My brother can be naive about these things. Zoe could play with his heart and destroy it before he knew what hit him."

"Francis is near an adult," Adelia reminded him. "He needs to learn control of his heart if he is to be wed to a queen."

"You mean he needs to grow up."

"In more ways than one." Adelia thought about the conversation in the carriage.

Bash chuckled. "I dare you to tell him that."

She looked up at him, appalled. "I would never speak to the Prince that way."

Bash shrugged. "You should. He needs it. He needs to hear it from someone beside his family. Lord knows how many times I've told him."

They watched as Francis lost his second sparring session. He took it with good humor, shaking the man's hand. They readied themselves for their last fight. Adelia had a feeling the man was going to let Francis win.

"What about you?" Adelia asked as Francis began swinging his wooden sword.

"What about me?" Bash asked.

"Growing up. Finding love. You talk about Francis's life as though you have wisdom in your own. Are you acting as an adult should? Will you marry for love or for entitlement?" Adelia looked away from the fight to meet Bash's eyes.

"I've told you I'm a pawn. I can just as easily be disposed of as I can be a power piece in the game of kings." He crossed his arms before looking down at her. "You know as well as I that people in our positions don't marry for love."

She didn't want to acknowledge his truth. She knew in her head that he was right. She also know that he was standing close to her, looking down at her, and engulfing her in his gaze. She felt light headed, as though she were going to float away at any second. She forgot what they had been talking about as she studied his face, his eyes, his lips. She wondered what he would taste like and in her mind's eye she pictured his lips on hers, kissing, tasting. Every fiber of her being tingled with the urge to test her imagination and compare it to reality.

A loud cheer from the crowd knocked her from her reverie. She tore her eyes from Bash to see the Francis had indeed won his final sparring match with the large man. They were shaking hands and grinning. Francis found her eyes through the crowd and grinned even wider when he saw her. She forced a smile back.

"My brother can be kind. Don't mistake it for affection." Bash's voice was near her ear to be heard over the cheers. She turned her head quickly toward him, bumping his forehead with her own. He took a step back, rubbing the spot she had hit. "I am just warning you to be careful."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Adelia replied, also rubbing her head. "I am not looking for the Prince's affection."

Bash shrugged at her with a heart melting smile before disappearing into the crowd. Francis came back to her just as he left.

"Did you see?" Francis was out of breath with excitement. He was covered in a fine sheen of sweat yet his hair was still in perfect blond waves. "That was thrilling."

"He was a tough opponent." Adelia conceded. "You did well, Francis."

He beamed a smile at her. "Thank you, my Lady. Now, I think it is time we find some food before we head back to the castle." He offered his arm to her which she took cautiously. "I think today has been a great success."

"Everyone seemed to have fun, your Highness." Adelia said, glancing around at the familiar faces from court.

"Francis." He corrected her. "And indeed, they did." He seemed very pleased with himself.

Supper should have been quick but it seemed to drag for Adelia. They sat at a wooden table to eat the fair food and Zoe sat herself on the other side of Francis. The Austrian girl talked the entire time about herself and her homeland giving no one else a chance to join in. On top of that Adelia couldn't seem to see Bash anywhere in the crowd.

They finally left as the sun was sinking in the west, casting a rosy glow over the countryside. The way back was quieter as everyone was more tired from the long day. She caught Francis smiling at her a few times as she dozed in her seat.

When they reached the castle she was surprised when he offered to escort her back to her room. She noticed the death glares Zoe was sending her way as Francis took her hand and led her inside. He talked about a hunting party he wanted to gather in the next day or two and welcomed her to come along.

"I would be glad to attend," Adelia told him as they reached the door to her rooms.

"Great! I will send word when the plans are more concrete." He told her with a flash of a grin. He faced her in the doorway, standing only inches away from her. His tone dropped lower. "Have I told you how pretty you look today?" He reached up to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. She shivered at his touch.

"No. But thank you," she whispered, unable to meet his eyes. This was what she was supposed to want. She was supposed to fight for his attention, lure him into loving her, and in the end become the Princess of France. That would eventually make her Queen. That was her goal. The whole reason she was at French court. And it was happening.

She pushed the haunting image of green eyes and a quirky smile from her mind. She refused to think about Bash in this moment. Francis was leaning in. She had never wondered what his lips would taste like. He was warm and tasted of salt and spice from the supper they had had. He mouth was passionate and firm on her own and she pressed up on her toes to return the kiss with what she hoped was enthusiasm. It was a nice kiss. It did not sweep her off her feet.

He pulled away an inch, her face cupped in his hands. "Can I see you again? Soon?"Adelia found herself nodding in response. "The courtyard, tomorrow, mid-afternoon. I'll make plans for us." He leaned in for another brief brush of his lips. She closed her eyes and tried to enjoy being kissed by the Prince of France.

She felt him leave but she didn't open her eyes right away. This was it. Despite her words to Bash she was there to win his affections and she had. Already. With Mary only a few days away it was good timing. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times.

She was disappointed. She wondered if Bash hadn't been around, if she hadn't met him first, would she be so disappointed? Was the bastard son tainting her view of Francis? Francis seemed nice enough, with a kind heart and the soul of a warrior king. What was wrong with trying to love him?

Because she was already in love with someone else. She stormed into her room and flung herself on her bed face first. She should be happy. Elated. She was winning.

All she really wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry until she had no more tears left.

_**A/N: What a problem to have, amiright? Francis vs. Bash. The eternal Reign question. *sigh* Now for my question, which of Mary's ladies is your favorite: Kenna, Aylee, Greer, or Lola? Your answers will help me with casting in future chapters. Thanks so much for your reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I am catching up to where I have tapered off writing. I have written through chapter 6, I am halfway through 7. I'm going to work on 7 now! Chapter 8 is when Mary will show up I think. Then things will be similar to the show but not exactly the same. Thank you to my faithful reviewers, you have my love and adoration. Greer is my favorite too so it all works out for those of you who commented. As for this chapter, there is some kissing near the end for those of you who are romantics. Hope you enjoy the read!**_

**Chapter 5**

Adelia fretted the day away, wondering what she was going to do. Francis wanted her to meet him for some undisclosed rendezvous. She should be thrilled but instead she felt panic. Her skin felt too tight, like she might burst out of it any second and fly into a thousand pieces. She paced her rooms, wondering why she was acting like such a fool. Francis wanted her attentions. An alliance with Spain would be beneficial to the King of France. She knew already that if Francis chose her King Henry would back her. It had already been negotiated.

Mary was still coming, however. King Henry wanted to wait and see what his son would choose; Spain or Scotland. Spain was a more powerful alliance but through Mary he might also gain England, a far better prize. He was leaving the decision up to Francis.

Francis's fickle heart was of renown in Spain. Her uncle, the King, had devised this plan of putting Adelia in Francis's path. If she could win his willing heart and secure a marriage with Francis, Spain would be granted a powerful ally. If Francis chose Mary and obtained not only Scotland but England as well, Spain might well find itself invaded after a short period of time. Her uncle was trying to avoid that situation.

She knew the power she now wielded in her hands. Adelia never wanted to be part of the intrigues. Court life, scandal, and secrets were never her cup of tea. But she knew what her uncle wanted was important. She knew her country depended on it. So she was going to have to undergo the biggest lie of her life. Pretend to love someone she didn't.

Noble girls did it all the time. Noble men for that matter. Love wasn't required or even expected in a noble marriage. It sometimes became the byproduct of time spent together or a happy coincidence but those times were rare and far between. Adelia should just be happy that Francis was liking her without much effort on her part. He was making this easy for her.

Damn that Sebastian. His pleasant smile and alluring eyes kept popping into her head. She remembered his touch on the day they went riding. He was as much a stranger as Francis was but she felt comfortable around him. There was a chemistry between them that was indefinable but there. She lacked that with Francis.

But there was nothing wrong with Francis. She had to keep telling herself that. She was being an idiot for not being in love with him. He might long to be more carefree but he was young and that was to be expected. She could see he would grow into a responsible man. He cared for his country, his people. He was respectable. He was cute. What more could she ask for?

Today's dress was burgundy with a fitted bodice to her hips. The silk skirt flared out with the crinoline underskirt giving it shape. There was no embroidery; it was simple, plain, and elegant. She adorned her hair with a simple silver headband. She wasn't sure what Francis had in mind so she didn't want to have too much extravagance on.

On her way to the courtyard she ran into Bash. Of all the times she wanted to see him now in a deserted hallway was the last one. She wondered if he knew where she was going.

"You're in a hurry," he smiled at her.

She kept her eyes down. "I'm meeting someone."

"Someone I know?"

"I'm sure you know everyone in the castle." she replied.

"Most everyone," he agreed. He set his finger gently under her chin to tilt her head up toward his. He was forcing her to meet his eyes. She desperately didn't want to. She felt like he could see right through her, see her for the liar she was, see into her soul. "What are you hiding?" he murmured. He didn't look angry, just curious.

She felt tendrils of heat glide across her skin from where his finger met her chin. She wanted his hands to touch more of her. If only he would slide his hands to her cheeks, her neck, her throat. What would his lips feel like tracing after his hands?

"Adelia?" he asked. She realized she had been staring at him blankly while her mind had wandered. She felt her cheeks flush and she hastily took his wrist to bring his hand away from her face. She held his wrist a moment longer than she needed to, craving the contact of his skin.

She forced a smile and looked away from his eyes. "I'm not hiding anything. I'll see you later, Bash." She pushed past him, trying to avoid touching him as much as possible.

"Tonight, then." He called after her.

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. "Excuse me?"

"You said you'll see me later. Tonight. At sundown. By the lake."

She looked at him curiously. "I'm not allowed alone out of the castle after dark."

"Well, if you're too scared..." he challenged her.

"I'm not scared." She raised her chin. It was a stupid idea. She should not meet this boy after dark, alone, _anywhere_ much less away from the castle. She should be focused on Francis. Her traitorous voice contradicted her however. "I'll be there."

"Sundown it is." He grinned and turned, walking away.

Adelia hurried toward her meeting place with Francis. She was so confused by what had just happened she didn't know what to think. What did she think she was going to do at sundown with Bash? Stand around and talk about the weather? Discuss the fundamentals of life at court? Why on Earth did she agree to meet up with him?

And as quickly as that she couldn't worry about it anymore because there was Francis. He was looking at her with a gleeful blue gaze that she had no choice but to return. He had the reins of two horses, neither which she recognized.

"Good afternoon, my Lady Adelia." Francis bent in a small bow at her arrival.

"My Prince," she returned a small curtsey to him. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Not far," he told her, patting the nose of the black horse closest to him. "My father has stationed me with the task of choosing a new hunting hawk and two new hunting hounds for him. The breeders are here with their wares but at the edge of castle grounds. I figured we would ride there."

"Just the two of us?" Adelia looked around. There were two men already mounted that were eyeing her and Francis with disinterest.

"And my guard, of course." Francis motioned toward them.

He helped her onto the chestnut colored horse while he climbed onto the black. "Afterward I sent out for food in a basket and a blanket."

"A picnic!" Adelia said.

"Yes, with food from the fair at Tinsdale. That," he said, looking at his two guards warily. "Will be just you and me."

She let him lead the way out of the courtyard. The chestnut horse she road preferred to walk directly next to the black Francis was on so it made for easy conversation. He commented on her riding skills and she mentioned Calisto stabled at the barn.

"Oh! I didn't realize you had your own horse or I would have gotten her for you," he seemed alarmed at that revelation.

"It's ok, you didn't know. I'm sure Calisto will forgive you." Adelia smiled at him, reaching out a reassuring hand to rest on his arm. He looked down at her touch with a smile before she withdrew her hand. "Why bring me on this task your father has asked of you?" She wanted to change the subject.

"I need another's opinion. From the short time we've spent together I can tell you are a person who weighs her words carefully. You think about things before making rash decisions. I tend to be the opposite. So together we should be able to find a splendid pair of dogs and a hawk for my father." he told her.

"I see," she replied, flattered at his words. "Well I will do my best to help you find what you are looking for."

"And," he added. "It helps me to get you away from the castle so we can have our private picnic."

"You know, your Majesty, it is not wise for a young woman to be with the Prince unescorted. Rumors could fly about my virtue." She warned him.

Francis smiled at that. "My men will be around, just not staring at us. They will attest to the solidness of your virtue. I do not plan on tarnishing that. Today."

Adelia felt herself blush all the way to the tips of her ears. She didn't know what he had planned but virtue stealing or not it involved intimacy. She could tell by his looks and his words. She was mad at herself for not being more thrilled. Her father's plan was working. She tried to focus on how happy he would be to see her as the Princess of France.

She listened as Francis told her all he knew about the hawks. She had no idea how to pick one that would suit his needs and in the end she agreed with choice of one that was lighter and quicker than the rest. With the hounds she had a little more knowledge.

"My father always said that most hounds have a keen nose but not all will heed a human's command readily. He told me the best dogs are the ones that you can assert control over the fastest." Adelia told Francis. She reached out her hand to each dog as they passed, not paying any attention to what the breeder was telling her. All the dogs sniffed her fingers but she paid close attention to the ones that didn't back away immediately. After a few more minutes with the dogs she had narrowed down she told Francis her choices.

"Fine decisions, my Lady." He agreed and paid the breeder the sum. He sent the hawk and dogs back with one of his guards. The other guard accompanied them as they walked toward the trees by the lake, leading their horses.

"If I have to call you Francis, you must call me Adelia." She told him with a smile. She saw their guard stop by the edge of the trees. There was a blanket laid out with a basket on top of it. Francis must have had it waiting for their arrival. The guard was within hearing distance but he faced away from them.

Her heart was lifted by the sweet gesture of a picnic. Francis tethered their horses and sat next to her on the blanket. He poured them wine and set out the food in array so they could pick and choose what they wanted to snack on. The view of the lake was lovely. The mid-summer day was warm but there was a gentle breeze from water. The sun sparkled like diamonds splashed along the water's surface. It was a very romantic setting.

She realized Francis was taking opportunities to move to sit closer to her. He even took a bit of bread and had her eat it from his fingers. She found herself laughing at his jokes and relaxing in his presence. Despite being a prince he seemed normal, for a noble.

"I have a question for you," Francis asked after a lull in the conversation. Adelia hesitated before nodding at him. "My father has discussed various alliances with me and the benefits of one versus the other," he told her.

Adelia felt her smile freeze on her face. Was he saying that King Henry had told him about he and her uncle's plans for Spain? Was Francis sitting here with her because he knew that his father wanted him to choose the best political alliance? And most of all, did she really care one way or the other?

Francis didn't seem to notice any change in her. He continued on. "I have told him that we should honor our agreement with Scotland. It wouldn't be prudent to be seen as a country that breaks promises." He was looking out over the lake now, on arm rested on his bent knee.

"This is true," Adelia said, heart sinking and racing at the same time. If Francis felt obligated to Mary no matter what the cost than maybe she wouldn't have to worry about failing. Maybe she could just tell her father it wouldn't work as planned; Francis was determined to stay with Mary.

"My father says that I know nothing of politics and engagements were made to be broken." He shook his head. "Promises of future alliances are weak at best. No one would blame us for turning Scotland away now that they are not as threatening a power."

"But the possibility of England is enticing," Adelia countered.

Francis looked at her. He seemed surprised she would know that little bit of information. "It is," he agreed. "But my father offered me some alternatives that could be as equally enticing." Adelia bit her bottom lip, afraid of what he was trying to say. "What do you think about...Zoe?" He asked.

She exhaled loudly, just thankful that he hadn't proposed and alliance with her. Then she realized what he asked. "Zoe?" she squeaked.

Francis laughed. "Yes! Father says Austria is close and could be a strong ally. She's not a front runner but a contender nonetheless. And she's in you classes, so what do you think about her?"

Adelia sat back, crossing her legs and twisting her hands in her lap. What could she say about Zoe? Nothing nice. But it wasn't polite for a Lady to gossip about another Lady to anyone, much less the Prince. She tried to think about what Zoe would say about her. Probably nothing pleasant.

"She's...pretty." Adelia finally mumbled.

Francis laughed again, a clear sound that carried across the water. "Indeed. Bash and I were talking about her looks just last night."

"You and Bash talked about Zoe?" Adelia asked quickly before thinking it through.

"Yes. Bash and I make a point to discuss all the girls at court." Francis told her with a grin. "Especially the pretty ones."

"Oh," was all she could think of to say. She didn't like the idea of Bash thinking Zoe was pretty. Zoe was a monster, a vile, evil girl that wore the guise of an angel. She wasn't sure it was her place to tell that to the Prince, however.

"You don't like her?" Francis guessed.

Adelia looked at him with surprise. "No! I mean, yes! I mean," She dropped her head into her hands. "I don't have feelings about her one way or another," she muttered, shaking her head.

"That means no." Francis chuckled, sitting up from his semi-reclined position on the blanket. He sat cross legged across from her, his knees touching hers. With both his hands he lifted her face from her palm. "It's okay. You don't have to like her."

"I shouldn't say anything if I don't have anything nice to say," she whispered, looking into his blue eyes. They matched the sky above and the water behind him. He did have very lovely eyes.

"Your mother raised you well," he said, dropping only one hand. His other palm still rested on her cheek. "You know, we've talked about you as well,"

"What?" Adelia had been busy falling into his eyes. She blinked twice at his words.

"My brother and I," he reminded her. "We've discussed you."

"Oh," there was that brilliant word again. The mention of Bash brought her out of the momentary trance brought on by Francis's eyes. She began to draw away from him.

"Because you're very," He didn't let her pull away. "Very," He pulled her face toward his. She let him. "Beautiful," he whispered right before his lips met hers.

His mouth was warm and he tasted like the sweet rolls they had just ate for dessert. She breathed in his scent, longing to get absorbed into the moment and feel something for him. She relaxed into him, returning the kiss with what she hoped was passion and feeling.

But her heart wasn't racing. It thumped along at a steady beat. He didn't overwhelm her senses. She was very aware of his lips moving with hers and the desire he was emanating toward her. All she knew was that Bash had elicited more feeling with a simple touch of his finger than Francis was with his lips on hers. In that moment she wished she had never met that bastard Sebastian.

Francis never noticed her lack of equal enthusiasm. She must have been a good actress because he went on kissing her mouth, her cheek, her neck for quite a long time. Adelia smiled at him when he finally pulled away.

"My father discussed an alliance with Spain as well," his voice was husky and low. He traced her jaw line with his finger. "It is a much stronger contender than Austria." He smiled at her.

"I will keep that in mind," Adelia murmured. "But your fiancé will be here in less than two days. There is a lot riding on any alliance you make."

"It should be one of my choosing," Francis replied, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "If I choose you wouldn't that make you happy? We could have love and strategy combined in our union." He began putting away the plates into the basket but kept his eyes on her.

"You need to choose what is best for France." Adelia heard herself say the words but couldn't believe she dared them. Her father would beat her for not jumping on this opportunity. Yet she somehow didn't think it was fair. Francis had known her a day and was professing his love and devotion to her. With a Prince so easily won how could she ever trust him or his heart? "If I am best for your country then it would make me happy to be your wife," she tried not to choke on the words. She could probably be happy as his wife. "But remember kings and queens don't marry for love. They marry for country."

He took her hand in his. "I think we can have both."

Adelia forced a smile. "Let us hope so," she lied.

_**A/N: Aw Francis. So sweet in this story. If only she hadn't met Bash the charming first...next chapter, secret rendezvous with Sebastian! More kissing! Ahh! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Okay all you Bash lovers out there. His turn! **_

**Chapter 6**

By the time Adelia got back to her room she had to prepare for her meeting with Bash. She threw on a plain, cotton, black dress with a black leather belt that cinched it in place. Her maid put all her hair up with little adornment. The look was completed with a black, rough spun, woolen cloak. She pulled the hood up over her head and made sure her serving girl knew what to tell people while she was out. Adelia was not feeling well, her stomach ailed her and she was not to be disturbed. The maid agreed and busied herself tidying the room while Adelia snuck out toward the doors. Being that her cloak was so plain everyone she passed assumed she was a servant and no one gave her a second look. She made it out of the castle without incident.

She had to hide in order to time her exit from the gates. She waited until the guards there were preoccupied before shuffling into a group of leaving merchants. Once she was outside the outer walls she veered toward the lake, watching the sun kiss the treetops in the distance. She walked the perimeter of the lake, trying to keep her steps steady and slow though inside she felt like running. It would do no good for Bash to witness her eagerness to see him.

She found him near a copse of trees that had dared make its way down from the forest toward the lake. They were on the opposite side of the water from where she and Francis had had their picnic. Bash was kneeling by the water when she walked up. He looked at her smiled as he stood.

"You made it," he said genially.

"You dared me," she reminded him. "And I rose to the challenge."

"Indeed you did." He was still smiling. He motioned for her to walk with him. He followed the shoreline away from the castle. "I wasn't sure you would come."

"You asked me to." She could feel her heart beating wildly out of control at his closeness. He wasn't even touching her and she felt as though she were on fire.

"I did. I wanted to talk to you. About Francis."

She snapped her head toward him when he mentioned his brother's name. "Francis?" she echoed.

"Yes, he and I have had some...discussions about ladies in the current French court." Bash replied.

Adelia thought back to the conversation she had with Francis earlier in the day. "Zoe," she mumbled.

"Among others," Bash agreed. "Francis wouldn't openly say it but I think he likes you."

Adelia looked away from him, glad that in the dying light he couldn't see her blush. She knew all too well how much Francis liked her. "And there is a problem with that?" She asked quietly.

He didn't answer immediately. In his hesitation she could sense disappointment. But then he spoke. "There may be. Mary will be here the day after tomorrow. She will not be happy if her fiancé is already smitten with another. And my father still backs Scotland."

She blinked twice at his words. That was not what she was led to believe by her uncle and father. "So you're afraid your brother will be heartbroken if he is forced to choose Mary over me?" She ventured to muse out loud.

He stopped walking and looked at her. She stopped next to him. "I'm not worried about Francis's heart. I'm worried that _you'll_ be broken hearted when Francis doesn't choose you."

Adelia shook her head and spoke before thinking. "I'm not in love with Francis." She went cold as the words left her lips. She wasn't supposed to let anyone know that.

Bash tilted his head. "No? Rumors are already flying that you have found the Prince's affections. You do not seem the type to play with a man's emotions. Have you not been spending time with Francis?"

"I...I have," she stuttered, wondering how she was going to fix what her treacherous mouth had just betrayed. "I do _like_ the Prince and he has been kind to me..."

"But his choice of Mary would not break your heart?" Bash finished for her. He had a mischievous look in his eye that she wasn't sure if she cared for.

"I told him he needed to choose what was best for France," Adelia let her chin raise in defiance. She would not let him twist her words around. "Scotland or Spain. He's a Prince. He can't marry for love alone." She paused before insisting, "I told him that."

"I believe you," Bash held up his hands defensively. "It's not like you asked for his attentions. He decided after the day you were introduced to court that he would like to get to know you better. I warned him against it. I tried to keep him focused on Mary's arrival. But the boy is pig headed."

Adelia frowned. "You told him to stay away from me?"

Bash shifted his weight, uncomfortable with her question. "For the betterment of France," he used her own words against her. She looked at him closely. Maybe Bash warned Francis away because he was having similar feelings toward her that she was having toward him. Maybe he was sabotaging her plan to woo Francis as much as she was.

Not that she and Bash could ever be together.

"You back Scotland than?" She tried to give him a way out, an excuse that wouldn't involve his feelings toward her.

"No," Bash took a step forward and brushed the back of his hand across her cheek gently. She tried to ignore the flames his touch ignited in her, his cool skin still leaving traces of fire in its wake. "I care little for politics," he reminded her.

She yearned for him to kiss her. She ached to feel his lips on hers, for that fire of his slight touch to consume her soul when their mouths met. She wasn't brave enough to initiate the intimacy on her own but she thought she saw the same desire reflected in his eyes.

He took a deep breath and stepped back from her. He began unfastening his leather tunic.

She felt her eyes grow wide. "What are you doing?" Despite her thoughts only seconds earlier she wasn't sure she was ready for him to disrobe in front of her.

"I'm hot. I'm going for a swim." He tossed his tunic to the ground and began to pull his linen shirt over his head. She whirled around but not before she saw he had a muscled, well toned torso. Her face was flushed and she covered her eyes, even though she was facing away from him. She heard him toss his boots aside and then a splash as he jumped into the water.

"It's ok," he told her. "You can look now."

She hesitated but she ended up turning around to look at him. She could see his head, his brown hair plastered against his head as he came up from being under the water. "You're being childish," she told him.

"Maybe," he conceded her point. "But I think you should come in and cool off. The water is nice."

Adelia blanched at the thought. "I don't think that is appropriate-"

"No one knows you're here. There's no one around. I'm not trying to seduce you. I just want you to try and have a little fun." He sent a splash of water her way. "Or are you scared?"

She had a tendency to rise to challenges. He had already learned that by getting her to come out here to meet him tonight. Now he was trying to get her to go in the water. She was appalled at her own desire to do what he said. The water looked inviting on the warm night and she did need to cool down after his touch.

"Can you not swim?" He asked.

"I can swim," she replied. Adelia sighed heavily and waved her arms at him. "Turn around, I don't want to get my dress wet."

He obliged, facing away from her. She dropped the cloak from her shoulders and placed her belt on top of it. She took off the black dress and her boots but left her light undergarments on. She wasn't a fool, she wasn't about to go into the lake naked. She took a few hesitant steps into the water. It was cooler than the air but still warm enough to be comfortable. After a few more steps she dived in and surfaced near Bash. She splashed water at him. "Happy?" She asked, brushing water from her eyes.

Bash turned and splashed her back. "Nearly," he replied.

The next few minutes were spent with laughter and whirls of water being flung at each other. Adelia tried to dunk Bash and he let her a few times. They stayed near the shore but the water covered most of them. With her feet on the sandy ground the water only came to her shoulders.

After their moments of revelry they paused, catching their breath. Adelia considered him in the moonlight. He was handsome and relaxed, full of confidence and hope. She had no doubt he would protect her from any harm. At the same time she knew he was loyal to his family above all. What was this relationship she was having with the bastard son of the King of France?

"What are you thinking?" He asked her, coming closer.

She looked away, hoping he couldn't see her blush."Nothing," she lied.

"Nothing you can tell me," he guessed. He reached up to smooth her hair away from her face. "I understand."

She took a deep breath before looking back at him. He was close now, less than a foot away from her. She hadn't been self conscious before but now she was, realizing that there was only very flimsy, very wet clothing as the only barrier between him and her. The moonlight threw his features into shadow and she couldn't read the expression on his face. She wasn't sure she wanted to.

"Sebastian," she breathed, putting her hands on his bare shoulders. She knew she shouldn't. It was wrong on so many levels. But his skin was like a drug to her; she craved contact more and more. Without him close she felt incomplete. The only time she felt whole, alive, was when he was touching her. "We...can't,"

He took a step closer to her in the water. She felt the heat of him through her wet clothes. They weren't skin to skin but it was close enough. She might as well have been naked. "I know," he replied, one hand snaking around her waist while the other rested on the side of her neck. He pulled her in toward him and without hesitation she pushed up on her toes, meeting his lips with hers with a force she hadn't expected from herself.

His lips were more than she had imagined. Every nerve of her being lit up when his mouth covered hers. She felt as though she were flying and falling in the same moment. He smelled clean but there was the lingering scent of leather and horses, overwhelming her senses. He tasted of apples and sweetness, indescribable beyond that. She felt his lips trace her chin, her jaw, her earlobe and she never wanted him to stop. She never wanted to part from him.

And then he was gone. There was a coldness, a stillness that entered her heart when he stepped away. His expression was shocked and ashamed and he held his hands up as if to ward her off. "I'm sorry, my Lady. I overstepped my bounds."

Adelia wanted to protest. She wanted to tell him to come back and keep kissing her. She needed his touch as much as a thirsty man needed water. The look on his face was the only thing that silenced her. He was right, of course. They were not acting as proper nobles should.

She hadn't realized she had been staring at him open mouthed until her jaw closed with a snap. She took a shaky breath and tested herself. She was pretty sure she could move without falling over. "It's fine," she finally said, her voice unsteady. She began walking toward shore, not caring if he was watching her this time. "It's all fine." She didn't look back at him as she stripped down from her wet undergarments. She was naked and she didn't care if Bash was looking at her or not. She pulled on her black dress and turned to face him.

He was facing away. He hadn't watched her dress. That was fine. "I'm clothed now," she told him.

He turned and headed for shore. It was her turn to look away as he redressed in his non-wet clothing. Their hair still clung to their heads, their clothing fit uncomfortably against their wet bodies but they managed to start back toward the castle despite the discomfort. The walk was long and silent.

At the edge of the copse of trees where they had met earlier, Bash put a hand on her arm to stop her. She turned to face him, trying to steel her face against any words he might say. "This was meant to be a nice night out as friends. I didn't mean to offend you," he told her, looking at her shoes.

Adelia thought about the night. It _had_ been a fun night out. She even liked the kissing. She _really_ liked the kissing. The only part she didn't like was Bash breaking it up. Which, as a gentleman, he was duty bound to do. Would she prefer her stole her virtue? That he had had his way with her right there in the lake? As much as her flesh might have desired that, her mind told her he had been the wiser of the two of them.

"You didn't offend, Bash." Adelia finally replied. She managed a smile for him when he looked up into her eyes. "You were a gentleman. More than most would be in the situation. It was still a fun night." She nodded at her own words. "I did have fun this evening. Thank you."

"Good. I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship. I have enjoyed our few conversations the past few days." Bash told her as they began toward the gates.

"As have I," Adelia agreed. "I'm sure there will be more as time goes on. I am here at court for at least a year."

"Many things can change in a year," he said, looking up toward the moon. He didn't sound happy about his words. She didn't have a reply so she stayed silent. After a minute he looked at her again. "Are you going hunting with us tomorrow?"

Adelia remembered Francis inviting her the day before. "I believe so. If for no other reason than to take Calisto out. She does enjoy a good run." The guards made no comment as the two of them walked back through the gate. Bash nodded briefly at them before leading her to the castle door.

"Good," Bash smiled at her. "I will look forward to seeing you tomorrow, then." He opened the door and held it for her. "Good night, Lady Adelia."

_**A/N: It's all fun and games until someone gets their face made out with. Poor Adelia...although not really because apparently Bash is a good kisser. Will she ever be able to be with him? And with Mary showing up in two chapters, how will that affect her relationship with Francis? Ahh! The possibilities!**_


End file.
